Agito Nikawa
, also is the main protagonist in Kamen Rider: Armonsters. She was originally an antagonist who attempt to destroy the Gudo Tree before she change his heart which is selected the hero of life. When she first met Earth Demon Rouki, an rogue Ragaku, she become Agito's partner to transformed into Kamen Rider Kuraga. Appearance History Before becoming a Hero of Life After become a Hero of Life and Battling Evil Ragaku First met Rouki, the Good Earth Ragaku The First Chapter Begins and Meet the Fire Demon Counterattack of The Strong Demon and Medusa's Rescue Personality Forms These Kuraga's forms were represented his Ragaku partners used multiple times as enemy Ragaku was too strong, otherwise he get hurt by strong attack. is armorless Rider form and main Rider form. Her form was first appearance in episode 5 since episode 1 before evolve into Kuraga Earth. As she doesn't have his partners' weapons, the finisher was Kuraga Kick to deliver the blow on the enemies. Although his speed increased, her defensive power was also has hard shell to make easily unharmed. - Kuraga Earth= is the hybrid of Rider and Earth Demon Rouki as well main Rider form. Her main weapon was MeteoBurnter, allows to slash the enemies transforming claw mode with his leg. Her finisher move was Leg Claw Kick; energizes the tiger face and consumes the Ragaku or alternately Arm Claw Bringer; energizes the tiger claw to slice the enemies into pieces while using the Applicator. As with Gorillana in Bike Mode, she used his powered up form called Leg Gorikick. - Kuraga Fire= is the hybrid of Rider and Fire Demon Hidra as well main Rider form. Her main weapon is Flame Slash Saber, allows to slash the enemies; focusing the right spot. Her finisher move was Evil Banishing; energizes the dragon tail to slash the enemies and burns them or alternately Twin Banishing with the speaker; energizing the two dragon head to blast the enemies while using the Applicator. - Kuraga Splash= is the hybrid of Rider and Water Demon Medusa as well main Rider form. Her main weapon is Aqua Bow, allows to focus the targets and shoot the enemies. Her finisher move was Arrow Splasher; energizing the snake face to shot the enemies and exploded or alternately Medusa Shot; energize the snake head to shots the enemies in multiple times until the enemies' explodes. - Kuraga Wind= is the hybrid of Rider and Air Demon Cyclous as well main Rider form. Her main weapon is Aerialgun, allows to shoot the enemies. Her finisher move was Shooting Tornado; energizes the eagle head to shoot the enemies, spinning in multiple time shots or alternately Eagle Thrust by switch to then gun to pole weapon; energizes the eagle tail to stab and throw the enemies by swinging them then slamming them, destroying them. }} }} Arsenals Transformation Devices *Kuraga Driver **Applicator Weapons *MeteoBurnter *Flame Slash Saber *Aqua Bow *Aerialgun Vehicles *KuraBiker Triva Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Riders